1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device and, more particularly, to a configuration and an operating method of a data storage device for improving the reliability thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may be used to store data. Semiconductor memory devices may be divided into nonvolatile and volatile memory devices.
Nonvolatile memory devices maintain data stored therein even though power is cut off. Nonvolatile memory devices include flash memory devices such as NAND flash or NOR flash, FeRAM (Ferroelectrics Random Access Memory), PCRAM (Phase-Change Random Access Memory), MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory) or ReRAM (Resistive Random Access Memory).
Volatile memory devices fail to maintain data stored therein when power is cut off. Volatile memory devices include SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) and DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory). Volatile memory devices are generally used as buffer memory devices, cache memory devices, or working memory devices in a data processing system, based on their relatively high processing speed.